


Trump is Love, Trump is Life

by Darius Goad (Alegend45)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegend45/pseuds/Darius%20Goad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS AN APRIL FOOL'S DAY JOKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump is Love, Trump is Life

I was reading the news this morning. I found something with Donald Trump in it. Turns out he said something stupid again, because he's going for the stupid people vote. I cringed. “Donald Trump should be fucking shot,” I said, not even joking.

My dad walked in… He said, “Donald Trump will Make America Great Again!”

I called him a fascist. He smacks me and sends me to bed. I’m crying now, and my face hurts. My bed is unusually warm, it’s making me sweaty and uncomfortable. I feel something touch me. It’s Donald Trump. I get ready to fight him, but he prevents me from moving with his psychic powers. “How do you think I got people to vote for me?”

I struggled, but it was no use. Donald caressed me, and it made me somewhat uncomfortable. I felt like screaming, but my voice was inoperable. Perks of the psychic powers, I thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and both his and my clothes were off. “You know, if Ivanka weren’t my daughter, I’d do this to her, too,” he said, licking his lips.

He lubed his cock up. He inserted it into my butthole. It hurt so bad, but I couldn’t stop it! He just kept going, in and out… In and out… My ass was bleeding, as it had torn from the force of his huge dick. He roared a mighty roar as he filled my butt with his love. My dad walked in, gave Trump an approving nod, and went back out again. He said, “It’s all over now. You will vote for me.”

He flew out of my window. Trump is love, I said. Trump is life.


End file.
